1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a lithium ion rechargeable battery and a lithium ion rechargeable battery including the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an electrolyte having superior durability and low temperature discharge, and a lithium ion rechargeable battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics, communication and computer industries, machines are becoming smaller, lighter and more intelligent, portable electronic products, e.g., camcorders, cellular phones, notebook PCs, etc., are becoming generally used, and the demand for light, durable and highly reliable batteries is increasing. When compared with other types of rechargeable batteries, e.g., nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) batteries, etc., rechargeable lithium batteries may have approximately 3 times higher energy density per unit weight and may be capable of boosting charge. Research and development of the rechargeable lithium batteries thus actively proceeds.
During discharge of a lithium rechargeable battery, a terminal voltage may be up to about 3.7 V, which may be higher than that of other rechargeable batteries, e.g., alkaline batteries, Ni-MH batteries, Ni—Cd batteries, etc. Thus, it may be possible to get a high discharge voltage from the lithium rechargeable battery. In order to have such a high discharge voltage, an electrochemically-stable electrolyte, e.g., an electrolyte that is stable over the range of about 0-4.2V, which may be the charge/discharge voltage zone, may be important. Thus, a non-aqueous electrolyte may be used for the lithium rechargeable battery.
Thus, there is a need for an electrolyte having the desired characteristics of electrochemical stability, long lifetime, high ion conductivity, high permittivity, low viscosity, good low temperature discharge, safety, and low price.